warriors cats of wolfclan book 1: fire and flame
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: nasty leader named shiningstar as taken over fireclan and stolen a kit from wolfclan and if this leader dose not die all four clans are in danger and its up to flamestripe and all of the wolfclan warriors to kill this leader and get the kit back


Warriors cats of wolfclan: book 1: fire and flame.

Prologue.

Silverpelt shined in the sky and the wind blew threw the leaves of an ancient oak tree as a gray cat sat on a rock staring out over a field. His blue eyes shined in the moonlight and his fur blue in the air. A black and brown cat crawled out of bushes beside him. "Your late!" the gray cat spat. "Sorry Frozenstar there has been a lot of stuff going on and.."Shingeheart mewed. "Don't give me any of your excuses!" Frozenstar spat.

"You worthless fool" Shiningheart stiffened. Then Frozenstar unsheathed his claws and pounced on to Shiningheart. The cat hit the ground with a thud. He squirmed trying to get away but frozenstar lifted up his claw and scratched Shiningheart's belly. Blood flew onto the ground and the deputy screamed in pain then frozenstar got off of Shiningheart. "Now sit up you mousebrain you sound like a kit," Frozenstar hissed. Frozenstar continued, "So you've being fireclans deputy for a long time and I'm getting old and I need to retire so you Shiningheart are Fireclan's new leader. I now declare you Shiningstar." Shiningstar lowered his head. "Thank you," he purred, "You've served our clan well." The stars fell out of the sky toward Shiningstar and then a blinding flash surrounded him and lots of cats surrounded him. He then got his nine lives, one from Icefire, and the rest from many other warriors.

And that's how it started.

Chapter 1.

"Hi, I'm Flamestripe the leader of Wolfclan and a warrior, and this is my clan deputy, Icehawk," mewed Flamestripe. "I think that he's a great deputy and that he would be a great leader when I'm gone," Flamestripe continued. "I have lots of warriors and it's enough to keep our clan safe from those stupid Fireclan cats." In the nursery Goldpelt and Flamestripe were watching the kits biting each other. "They're cute aren't they," Goldpelt mewed. "Yes, but Wolfclan needs more warriors if it is to survive," mewed Flamestripe. "But Flamestripe Newleaf is just beginning. There will be more kits when Greenleaf comes," mewed Goldpelt. Goldpelt continued, "But its Waterkit, I'm worried that she doesn't seem to want to play with the other kits. What if somethings wrong with her?" "It's just her personality. Icefire was like that too," Flamestripe added. Goldpelt giggled, "Yeah I guess so." Sparrowsong came into the nursery. "Flamestripe one of the patrols scented some Fireclan Cats in the Territory," she meowed. "WHAT?" "Yes! All the time for an attack Goldpelt. "Watch the kits!" Flamestripe spat. Goldpelt dipped her head and then Flamestripe ran out of nursery.

"What are you doing here Shiningstar?" spat Flamestripe. Shiningstar spat back, "Well well well looks like a little kit has come crawling over to me. I never expected your clan to be this laks because we managed to get this far into your territory. Get out of here now!" Flamestripe growled. "Why should I?" Shiningstar growled back. "Because this is, my territory and you don't belong in it! Wolfclan attack!" hissed Flamestripe.

The Wolfclan warriors pounced on top of the Fireclan warriors. A warrior lunged at Flamestripe but he ducked and the cat hit the ground. Then Coldblood lunged to give Mothfur a swift kick in the side but he dodged the attack. Then Coldblood did one of the hardest attacks. He started running in circles around Mothfur. The warrior kept trying to attack, but Coldblood was too quick. Then Mothfur started to get dizzy watching Coldblood spin and he stumbled on his paws for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. "Perfect," Coldblood purred and then he stopped running but felt too dizzy so he lied down on the ground to rest.

Then a loud yowl came from the nursery. "Leave the kits alone!" Golpelt cried as he picked up a small brown kit in his mouth. "You stay out of this you mousebrain!" hissed Shiningstar. He ran out of the nursery with the squealing kit in his mouth. "Fireclan retreat retreat!" Shiningstar yelled. The warriors looked up at their leader and then ran back across the border.

Chapter 2.

Redear looked at Shiningstar. "What's that?" he asked. "Are you stupid? It's a kit," replied Shiningstar.

"Yes, I can see that but where is it from?" Redear mewed.

"I stole it from those worthless Wolfclan cats," Shiningstar meowed. "WHAT! You can't steal a kit. That's wrong and against the warrior code," Redear replied. "Well I don't care and I know they'll be here to bring it back and as a Fireclan warrior your going to fight them off or your going to be taking care of the elders for the rest of your useless life," Shiningstar hissed.

Back in Wolfclan, Flamestripe ran through the forest and up on to a cliff by the big twoleg nest and yelled, "Let all cats come to the cliff by the twoleg nest for a clan meeting!"

The cats all gathered beneath the huge cliff and Icehawk sat down beside Flamestripe. "Now Fireclan raided the camp and stole a kit," Flamestripe mewed. The meows of surprise rose from the clan. "We half to get that kit back because Starclan knows what they'll do to it and he almost killed one of us and...," Smoky mewed. Coldstripe cut Smoky off and cried, "Please Flamestripe we need to get my kits back. Starclan help me if I don't get them back, she continued. "Alright that's it!" Flamestripe protested, "We need to kill Shiningstar. He's caused us enough trouble in the past and it breaks my heart to say this but..." Flamestripe fell silent for a minute sweat dripped down his forehead. "I can't do it," he thought to himself. Sadness dropped like a rock in his belly. He did not have the heart to send someone to kill another leader because then he'd be a murderer. His stomach went into a knot and he felt like he was going to faint. "I, I, I can't say it. I'm not," Flamestripe meowed. "Say what?" mewed Littleflower from the crowd. "I'm not going to kill a clan leader I don't have the heart to do that i feel like I'm going to faint ok so let me go back to my den this meeting is over." Flamestripe climbed down the cliff and ran past the big towleg nest. A dog barked and all the clan cats scattered. When Flamestripe got back to his den, Swiftblaze was there waiting for him. He looked at her and mewed like a kit. "SWIFTBLAZE!" he purred. "Flamestripe!" mewed Swiftblaze.

Flamestripe was running around her. "So how's everything going here in Wolfclan?" Swiftblaze asked. "Uhm really bad. Shiningstar raided the camp and stole a kit," replied Flamestripe. "Kit thieves!" Swiftblaze hissed.

Flamestripe mewed, "I now know the whole clan is in a wreck but it's going to be getting dark soon and I need to get some sleep. Do you wish to stay with me for the night?" Swiftblaze looked up at him and mewed, "No but I'll be back at sun high tomorrow. We'll see if I can stay." Then Flamestripe nodded and responded, "Ok see you at sun high." He then crawled into his den and fell asleep. He started to fall into a dream. It was nice. He was playing with Smoky and sharing tongues with Littleflower and then he fell asleep in his den. He opened his eyes. A gray cat stood over him. Flamestripe felt his fur bristle and hissed, "Get out of my den you stupid rouge!" The cat just looked at him with an angry look on his face. The cat leaned over and bit Flamestripe's neck. His teeth sank deep into his flesh and Flamestripe felt the blood dripping on to the ground. His stomach tightened and he realized he could not breathe. He grabbed his throat. Gagging and coughing the cat let out a loud evil laugh. Then, Flamestripe woke up. Littleflower was standing over him. Flamestripe's fur stood on end as he looked at her. "Are you ok? You sounded like you were dying," she mewed. Flamestripe sat up still shaking. "Yeah it was just a dream. A dream from the dark forest," Flamestripe mewed. "It's ok Flamestripe. It was just a dream," Littleflower calmly mewed. "It could not have been real I know, but I could feel the blood dripping down my neck and the pain it felt so real and oh Great Starclan it was scary," replied Flamestipe.

Then, he remembered, "KIT!" he screamed. He ran out of his den and over to the Senator of the camp. "Let all warriors in Wolfclan join me at the cliff for a clan meeting," he meowed. All the clan warriors ran with Flamestripe to the cliff and then they all sat on the big rocks. Flamesripe continued, "We are going to get the kit back now. Let all warriors of my clan go to battle and get this kit back!" All the warriors meowed happily. "But!" Flamestripe hissed, "We are going to get rid of Shiningstar but not kill him. Ok now, let's go!" The cats ran through the forest and to Fireclan territory. A battle cry filled the air and the Wolfclan cats hurled themselves onto the Fireclan warriors. Screams and meows filled the air. Flamestripe pounced onto Icefish and threw her onto the ground. The cat got back up, her fur stained with blood. Smoky ran by Flamestripe and purred, "I got the kit I got the kit." "Yes victory!" Flamestripe thought to himself. A loud cry of pain filled the air and a small apprentice flew into the air. It was Tinypaw. "Noooo," Flamestripe cried.

Chapter 3

All the other cats followed Smoky back to camp. "Flamestripe is that you?" Tinypaw mewed. Flamestripe's heart sank, "Yes it's me." "Did I do well?" Tinypaw rasped in a small voice. His paws moved in the grass and blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. "I, I, I tried to do everything you taught me," Tinypaw continued. Flamestripe looked at Tinypaw's beat up little body. "You did just fine," he mewed, his voice sounding wobbly. "Do you think I'll get my name now? I'd like it to be Tinyheart," he mewed. "I think it's a nice name," Flamestripe mewed, his eyes starting to close. Flamestripe felt sadness stab him in the heart. Tinypaw looked up at flamestripe. "I did do good didn't I?" he meowed. Flamestripe put his paw over Tinypaw's eyes. "You did really good. Do you think mommy and the clan will be ok without me?" he asked softly. "Yes we will try our best," replied Tinypaw. Flamestripe swallowed hard. He had a lump in his throat. "I'm glad I have you Flamestripe. "You are my best friend," mewed Tinypaw. "You're my best friend too Tinypaw," Flamestripe mewed. The lump in his throat was making it hard to talk. "Tell my brother and sister, oh and my mommy that I love them," mewed Tinypaw. "I will tinypaw," Flamestripe mewed, his eyes watering. "Thanks flamestripe," he mewed.

Tinypaw's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Flamestripe could not hold back his tears any longer and he lied down on the ground and cried loudly. He was crying so hard that he kept choking on his own breath. He then remembered meeting Tinypaw when Tinypaw was getting hiss apprentices name. How was nervous and also purring happily that he was going to be a warrior soon. He felt so overwhelmed with sadness. His friend was gone forever and his heart broken and hurt in everyway. He lifted his head and licked the kit's small head like his mother would have.

Tinypaw's tail twitched and his heart started beating slowly, then faster and faster. Tinypaw sucked in a breath and coughed. Flamestripe looked at him. "Flamestripe am I in Starclan? Tinypaw mewed under his breath. "No you're alive," Flamestripe purred. "I, I am," Tinypaw coughed. "Yes! You are Tinypaw. You are!" Flamestripe was laughing but at the same time crying. Tinypaw opened his eyes and mewed, "Flamestripe I want to go home." His soft mew filled Flamestripe's heart with joy. "You can do what ever you want," Flamestripe purred. "I just want mommy and you, oh and to be a warrior," purred Tinypaw. Flamestripe laughed and mewed, "Ok but you won't be training for along time." "Aww, ok let's go home now," Tinypaw mewed.

The two cats walked back to their dens. Flamestripe lied down in his nest and started licking the blood off his tabby pelt. Dawnflight came into the den. "Flamestripe, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded his head yes and mewed, "I'm fine. Is the kit ok?" "Yes the little kit is lucky that Smoky saved him just in time," Dawnflight replied. "What do you mean?" Flamestripe mewed. "Well, they were about to rip him to pieces," continued Dawnflight. Flamestripe squinted and growled loudly, "That worthless piece of foxdung! He almost killed one of my best friends. He, I, I, I'm sure foxdung is worth more than him. Flamestripe paced back and forth and hissed, "We have to get rid of that stupid leader before he kills one of our clan warriors. I know I shouldn't say this but THAT LEADER HAS TO GO!"

Chapter 4.

"Let all warriors join me at the cliff for a clan meeting!" Flamestripe meowed loudly. All the Wolfclan warriors ran through the forest and to the cliff. When they all settled Flamestripe spoke, "We are going to kill Shingingstar." "But you said you wouldn't," Hollyleaf mewed. "Yes I did but that nasty leader almost killed one of our apprentices and he needs to leave this forest," Flamestripe meowed. "He's right." Coldstripe protested and continued, "That mousebrain stole my kit. I'd drown him if I had the heart." "Then it's settled. we will attack the camp at moonhigh, Flamestripe mewed.

The moon rose higher and higher into the sky. Flamestripe was preparing himself for battle. It was officially moon high and all the clan warriors creapt out of their dens, eyes shining in the moon light. Flamestripe rippled his tail telling the Wolfclan warriors to walk silently. They creapt over to the border. The scent of Fireclan cats filled the air. Flamestripe stopped. This wasn't just the smell of Fireclan cats but the smell of sickness and blood. Flamestripe looked over at the clan warriors. Smoky was turning green and Wolfheart was shivering. "Come on you guys. Let's go," Flamestripe ordered.

Flamestripe bumped into a cat. It was Silverheart. Flamestripe hissed ready for an attack but the elder squinted and shook. Silverheart mewed, "I, I was just going after the leader. I want to get rid of him." "Well that's just what we were doing,"Flamestripe mewed. The cats fell silent for a minute. Finally, Silverheart spoke ending the awkwardness. "Let's do it together," she mewed. "Can I trust her? What if this is a trick? But she looks really beat up. Maybe she is telling the truth," Flamestripe thought to himself. "Lets do it." he purred, shaking Silverheart's paw.

The cats ran through the bushes and over to the leaders den. "Ok, on the count of three we will attack. I'll go in the den first!" hissed Flamestripe. "Ok! Silverheart hissed back. The cats nodded then Silverheart ran over to the den and went inside it. Loud yowls came from inside the den and the battle started. The cats came out attacking each other but instead of the Fireclan warriors defending their leader, the cats just sat and watched. The Wolfclan cats attacked! Flamestripe pounced onto Shiningstar's chest and hissed, "What is wrong with you, you sick, sick cat? You're no leader you're just a rogue!" Shiningstar laughed, "Ha you think you can kill me. Well, then your wrong!" he spat. Flamestripe lifted up his paw. "This is for almost killing my friend!" Flamestripe hissed. He dug his claws in to Shiningstar's chest making him lose one of his nine lives. Flamestripe then smacked him again and Shiningstar passed out. Shiningstar fell to the ground. He twitched and then woke up and then he twitched again, gasping and choking on blood. He twitched again and again losing each time losing one of his nine lives. After the ninth twitch he closed his eyes and died.

The Fireclan cats cheered! Flamestripe started crying again because he'd just killed a leader, but happy because it was over. The Fireclan cats and the Wolfclan cats all howled at the sky. "We did it!" Wolfheart purred. "Yes we did. Now, let's go home. We'll let these cats rest for now, maybe for the next few moons," Fireheart meowed. Wolfheart purred in agreement. All the Wolfclan warriors went back to camp.

The next morning Goldpelt came into Flamestripe's den. "Flamestripe I have something to tell you," she mewed sounding sad. "What?"he responded. "Well last night the leader of Snowclan died," mewed Goldpelt. Flamestripe looked up at her looking very surprised. "How did he die? Flamestripe asked . Goldpelt sighed sadly, "He was murdered in his sleep by a rogue." Flamestripe's heart skipped a beat and a look of sheer horror appeared on his face. He remembered the dream he'd had about him getting killed in his sleep. He felt like he could not breathe, his eyes widened. Also Flamestripe, Shadowstorm has become leader of Snowclan. Flamestripe's legs wobbled and his head was spinning and he knew his muscles and the bones in his legs could not hold his body up any longer and he collasped onto the ground.

To be continued...`

THE END


End file.
